Time of the Witch
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Doctor arrives in Renaissance France to confront a mystery. What has happened to a local aristocrat? Why are villagers leading a revolt? What are the lights in the sky? New friends and old await the Doctor in the first story of my new series.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Katherine de Gallois poured the vintage claret from a bottle and into two crystal goblets. She put down the bottle, picked up the goblets and walked towards the balcony where her husband stood, enjoying the night sky. "Here you are mon amour." She passed Remy one of the crystal goblets and they raised a silent toast, clinking the goblets together, before kissing passionately on the lips.

Her husband, Remy de Gallois was a handsome man with bright blue eyes that were full of life. He broke the kiss after a long moment and stroked Katherine's curly dark hair with his hand. He looked deeply into her large brown eyes. "You look beautiful tonight Katherine." Katherine smiled and gave a low curtsey, her long and elegant purple Renaissance robe resting on the floor as she did. "Why thank you monsieur!" she replied demurely.

Remy took a sip from the goblet and put his arm around his wife's shoulders as they gazed up at the stars above them. "This is an excellent wine. My uncle's vineyard?" he asked and Katherine nodded. Remy squeezed his wife around the waist, pulling her towards him. "You always were his favourite," he teased, "no wonder I just had to marry you!"

Katherine nudged Remy playfully. "He has a Vicomte's natural good taste!"

Remy breathed in deeply, a smile playing over his handsome face. "It's a wonderful spring night!"

Katherine nodded contentedly and took another sip of her wine. "I'm tired," she yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be along in a moment," Remy replied, sipping from his wine again.

"Don't be too long!" Katherine smiled wickedly up at Remy and then left the balcony and her husband to enter their chateau and the bedroom. Remy half turned to see her blow out the candles nearest their bed and then take off her robe and climb in. He drunk the last remaining drops of his wine and gazed up at the stars and moon again – what a lucky man he was!

A shadow flitted briefly across the moon. Remy looked up but could see nothing. Then he heard a sudden noise coming from underneath the balcony that sounded like a malevolent chuckle. He bent over the balcony to get a better look and saw a shape scuttle amongst the shadows beneath. Frowning, he leant even further and then his face froze in terror as a black shape rose swiftly to engulf him.

**1.**

The TARDIS tumbled through the multicoloured miasma that was the Time Vortex.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stood in front of the central console as the pillar of brilliant light rose and fell to show that the TARDIS was in flight. He looked around the massive, oval chamber that was bathed in golden, orange light and breathed out slowly. Was she right? Did he need some one to stop him going too far? Should he have tried a little harder in persuading Donna to come with him?

His thoughts turned to his last adventure and he smiled at the madness of it all – who would've thought that he would pursue a runaway bride up a busy motorway in the TARDIS? The Doctor broke into a grin and silently wished Donna well for the future – whatever that might be!

The strange grinding sound of the TARDIS materialising shook the Doctor out of his thoughts as the Time Rotor slowed to a halt. He checked the controls of the TARDIS to see where he was and found that he had landed on Earth; France to be exact, and in the middle of the eighteenth century. The scanner revealed a huge palace set in beautifully tended gardens filled with ornate marble statues. Judging by the purple and orange sky and the lit torches inside the palace, dusk was just slipping away.

The Doctor grinned as he put on his long brown coat over his suit jacket. Renaissance France was definitely civilisation! But then he paused as he operated the TARDIS doors and remembered Reinette and his last visit to this time period. He frowned; he had been hurt by becoming too involved; but not again.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped from the TARDIS and closed the door behind him, locking it with his key. There was a nip in the air and he could just see the swirling gas of his breath in the dim light. The Doctor looked around and then down at the beautiful palace "A chance to mix with the aristocracy I think? Experience some of their bonhomie perhaps!" he mused. Whistling 'La Marseillaise', he set out to explore.

**2.**

The Doctor strolled through the fabulous gardens as they grew darker and marvelled at the wonderful topiaries, delicate arches entwined with leaves, sumptuous rosebushes of every imaginable colour and scent, and the extensive, manicured lawns. Whoever owned the magnificent palace before him certainly knew their way around a trowel!

The Doctor reached a set of large and ornate wooden doors and knocked on them confidently, glancing around at the elegant stonework of the palace. To his surprise and delight, the doors opened after only a few seconds to reveal a young male servant wearing a smart embroidered jacket, blue pantaloons and stockings, and with a light grey powdered wig.

But instead of inquiring his business at the chateau as the Doctor had expected, the man bowed low and stepped back to allow him to enter.

The Doctor grinned with amusement at the servant and stowed away his unused psychic paper in his jacket. Then he put his hands into his pockets and walked confidently into the huge, magnificent marble hallway. Several doors led off from the hall and a huge staircase in the centre of the room led up to a surrounding gallery. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

As the Doctor looked around, another man opened one of the doors and entered the hall, walking towards the Doctor with a welcoming smile on his face. The man was handsome with a square jaw, close-cut dark hair that was just starting to turn grey, and dressed very elegantly, complete with a royal-blue silken coat. He gave a short bow in front of the Doctor. "Ah, welcome my friend, you are late!"

"Am I?" replied the Doctor, still a little puzzled at the warm reception.

"Indeed, but it is no matter. You will find a room prepared upstairs." The man clapped his hands together and the servant that opened the door for the Doctor appeared next to them and gave a short bow. "Henri will show you the way," the aristocrat smiled, "until tomorrow then?"

Amused and slightly bewildered by the French aristocrat's instant acceptance of him, the Doctor was for once a little lost for words, so he just smiled and gave a short bow instead. "Thank you, I'm most grateful."

His host just nodded in return. "Not at all, sleep well." He then turned and walked across the hallway and through another door leaving the Doctor alone with Henri.

**3.**

"This way, monsieur" said the manservant politely as he gestured towards the stairs. After a brief hesitation for the Doctor to follow, Henri started up the marble sweeping staircase and onto the gallery.

The Doctor glanced at the many paintings on the walls next to the staircase as he followed Henri up the stairs. Most were portraits of regal men and women; others depicted scenes of riders hunting through woodlands astride magnificent horses and followed by faithful hounds. As he climbed the stairs, the Doctor also admired the superb crystal chandelier that hung from the ornately decorated ceiling.

More doors and corridors led off from the gallery. Henri walked along one of the long corridors before stopping at one of the ornate wooden doors. He opened it and then stood to one side to let the Doctor enter. "Your room monsieur?" he said respectfully.

The Doctor smiled delightedly. "Merci, Henri." The servant bowed again solemnly and then walked away along the corridor and then down the stairs, leaving the Doctor alone.

The Doctor paused at the doorway to his room and looked up and down the corridor. It was empty. His curiosity was burning. Perhaps he should look around and explore a little? He glanced into his room and saw a large four poster bed and then he grinned. His curiosity could wait a while. Next to the bed was a table set for an elegant supper with silver dishes and bowls. A carafe of red wine stood next to a crystal goblet on the table.

The Doctor walked into the bedroom and across to the dinner that was laid out on the table. He lifted one of the silver serving dishes to reveal a whole roast duckling in a rich, dark and sticky sauce. Another tureen held freshly cooked and steaming vegetables. Taking off his brown coat and throwing it on the bed, the Doctor poured himself a large goblet of red wine, pulled up a red velvet chair, and sprawled back into it.

"You know Doctor," he said to himself as he relaxed in the chair and took a sip of the delicious wine from the goblet, "on this trip the monsters can wait a while. I'm taking a little holiday!" He raised the crystal goblet to his absent, though gracious, host. "Bon appetit, mon ami!"

**4.**

A figure had watched from the shadows as the Doctor had gone into his room and closed the door behind him. The figure chuckled, revealing perfect teeth. He knew it only had to be a matter of time before the Doctor would arrive, even if he had regenerated since they last had met, so he was pleased with his preparations. After a moment, he crept away down the corridor of the chateau and into the darkness.

*********************

The crow soared through the night air, wings fully stretched as it glided silently searching for prey in the fields and woods below. It passed over the group of large stone buildings and the square areas that had been cut and tailored to make gardens and suddenly saw something unusual below it.

The crow turned abruptly with a caw and swooped down to land on the square wooden roof of a blue box that sat in the gardens. It scuttled around the lamp on the centre of the roof and cawed again.

Then suddenly its eyes glowed with an eerie, purple hue.

*************************

The next morning, the Doctor woke just as the grey dawn crawled across the sky. He had never needed much sleep, but the occasional night or two made a galaxy of difference. He stretched lazily and then bounded out of bed. He dressed quickly and then went downstairs into the hallway where there were a few servants busying themselves with their chores.

To the Doctor's delight, he recognised Henri amongst them and walked over to him. "Bonjour Henri. Where is my good friend this fine morning?" the Doctor bluffed.

"The Vicomte is out riding as usual Monsieur," Henri replied with a short, respectful bow. "You may borrow a horse from the stables if you wish?"

The Doctor grinned; he hadn't ridden a horse for ages! This was getting better and better.

*****************

It was a beautiful sunny morning and the fresh air was twice as exhilarating from horseback. The Doctor breathed in deeply as he cantered along a rough muddy track astride a magnificent white stallion. He had been told that his illustrious host, the Vicomte de Gallois, had ridden in this direction. Perhaps it was now time to find some answers?

**5.**

The Doctor rode quickly to the top of a small hill and looked around him. The Vicomte's estate and palace looked idyllic in the early morning sunshine. In the distance, and lower down in a valley about half a mile or so away, the Doctor saw not one, but two figures on horseback standing next to each other. One, astride a chestnut stallion, was clearly the Vicomte in a plum riding jacket and black boots. The Doctor frowned and sighed as he recognised the other figure. It was a handsome man, also dressed in a riding jacket, but in emerald green and riding upon a grey horse. The Doctor dug his heels into the flanks of his horse and rode down the hill towards the other two men.

Captain Jack Harkness grinned broadly as the Doctor rode up to them. "Morning, Doctor!" he called cheerfully. "We've been expecting you!"

Jack glanced up and down at the Doctor, assessing the appearance of his regenerated body. "Nice make-over by the way!" he said with a grin.

The Doctor reined his steed to a halt and nodded a greeting to the Vicomte before looking hard at his former companion. "What are you doing here Jack?" he asked accusingly. It had been a while since he had seen Jack Harkness, not since that terrible battle with the Daleks that had cost him his ninth regeneration. Until very recently, the Doctor had thought that Jack had perished on the space station, but that was before he had accessed the computer files in the Torchwood tower whilst battling against the Cybermen. Rose must have saved Jack as she had saved all of them.

Now as he looked at Jack, the Doctor realised that there was something different about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that it was definitely wrong.

Jack raised his hands and shrugged mockingly. "Aw, come on Doctor!" He pulled a rather important document from his jacket pocket. "I'm just showing our gracious host here your papers."

The Doctor sighed. He had seen such documents before, an offshoot of his own psychic paper. "Alright, so why are we," he emphasised the last word, "here?"

Jack grinned again and stowed away his psychic document. "I'll tell you later," he replied mischievously, "but there have been strange lights seen in the sky!"

**6.**

The chamber was so dark and musty that it was impossible to see the size of it. Acrid fumes from the cauldron filled the air as a fire crackled beneath. The flickering light from the fire cast long and dancing shadows on a handsome young man dressed in the fine clothes of the aristocracy that sat immobile on an elegant wooden chair, his face blank of any expression. It was Remy de Gallois, although any trace of his usual ebullience and good humour that his wife would have recognised had long been consumed.

An aged, clawed hand held up a large glass globe and softly recited mysterious incantations as another clawed hand was waved across it. A swirling purple glow suddenly emanated from the glass globe and slowly, small distinct figures started to appear within. It was the Doctor and Jack talking to the Vicomte on their horses.

The clawed hand waved gently over the globe again and the scene vanished into swirling purple mist before the globe went dark once more. The figure chuckled malevolently. "It seems we have someone who tries to oppose us," the unseen figure cackled, "but nothing escapes the attention of our crystal!"

Another figure stirred the steaming cauldron with what appeared to be a human bone. "Why now," an aged voice screeched, "when the time draws so close!"

"What shall we do Morgwyn?" croaked another shadowy figure from the stygian darkness as it petted a large and ugly crow. The crow cawed and strutted back on forth on a tall wooden perch

"Have patience my dears!" replied the first voice with an angry hiss. A shape crossed the chamber to stand behind the pale and dishevelled figure of De Gallois that sat vacantly in the chair. It softly stroked his hair with a clawed hand. "We have so many toys we can use against him!" The hand reached down and picked a small rag doll from a low, round wooden table next to where De Gallois sat. Some strands of brown hair were looped and knotted around the doll's head. "Let's use one of my favourites shall we?"

The dark chamber resounded with maniacal, cackling laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

The Doctor groaned under his breath at Jack's avoidance of answering his questions, but his curiosity was piqued at the mention of the strange lights. At least he now knew why the Vicomte was expecting him and had greeted him so well – Jack Harkness had told him.

Jack looked over to the Vicomte. "Perhaps we should return to the chateau?"

The French aristocrat nodded. "But of course." He kicked his heels into the flanks of his mount and with Jack still grinning at a still moody Doctor, the three men galloped back down the hill towards the opulent buildings.

As they approached the chateau, the Doctor noticed some horses standing on the long path close to the main entrance. Sitting on the horses, or waiting nearby, were soldiers, their breastplates and helmets gleaming in the morning sunshine. "It looks like you have company Vicomte?" asked the Doctor loudly over the sound of the horse's hooves as they galloped nearer.

De Gallois pulled a face. "It is, no doubt, Lavallier, come to ask for my aid again!"

The Doctor glanced across to Jack. "Local politics?" he ventured.

Jack nodded. "Trouble at one of the villages!"

The Doctor frowned. He hated getting involved in the petty disagreements of humans. It usually ended in bloodshed.

The Doctor, Jack and the Vicomte reached the chateau and dismounted from their horses as servants came out to meet them and take the horses back to the stables.

De Gallois strode towards the house, taking off his riding gloves as he walked. The Doctor and Jack followed a respectful distance behind as they entered the main hallway. Standing in the hall was a soldier with his helmet under his arm. He turned and gave a short bow as the Vicomte entered.

The Vicomte gave a polite nod in return and then gestured to the Doctor and Jack. "Captain Gaston Lavallier, may I introduce Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor."

Lavallier was a handsome man in his late twenties with clear blue eyes that were filled with the arrogance of youth. He spared the Doctor and Jack only the briefest of glances before turning directly to De Gallois. "Vicomte, I must speak with you urgently!"

**8**.

De Gallois sighed impatiently. It was clear he had little time for Lavallier, but his aristocratic background meant that he managed a façade of god manners. "Very well, Captain, walk with me into the study. I know what you want, but I can't promise you my help for much longer, as well you know."

Jack cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at the Vicomte. "I'll have to get going as well your Grace. I'll just fetch what I need from my room."

The Vicomte nodded. "Very well Captain Harkness. I hope you are successful in your mission." He paused, his eyes full of concern. "It is very important to me that you succeed."

Jack inclined his head with respect. "Of course, I'll do my best."

The Doctor looked from De Gallois to Jack in both confusion and irritation. "But Jack," he began angrily, "you still haven't answered any of my questions!"

Jack looked a little sheepish. "Sorry Doctor, I'll explain everything when I get back. I shouldn't be too long." He hesitated. "Hope not anyway!" With a cheery wave, Jack ran up the long staircase and was gone.

The Vicomte put his hand reassuringly on the Doctor's shoulder and started to guide him with Lavallier towards the study. "Perhaps you can help us instead mon ami?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up the stairs after Jack. He hated not knowing all the facts and being in control of a situation. "Looks like I don't have a choice" he said peevishly, pursing his lips. Then he took a breath and smiled, remembering his manners. "Of course I will, your Grace."

As soon as the three men had entered the study, Lavallier, who had been impatiently biding his time, could not hold back any longer. "Vicomte," he implored urgently, "I insist you give us funding from the estate to hire more men, or at the very least intervene personally!"

De Gallois, his face impassive, held up a hand to silence the soldier's outburst. "Perhaps we should explain Captain," he said tersely. "The Doctor here knows nothing of our little 'rebellion' in the village, let alone the role my nephew has played!"

**9.**

The Doctor rode on a dappled grey stallion next to Lavallier as they left the Vicomte's chateau and onto a rough track that led to the village of Dabarre. Lavallier's troops, also on horses, followed a short distance behind them.

"So all this trouble is really down to a dispute over land taxes?" asked the Doctor brightly.

Lavallier grunted dismissively in return. "The King has raised taxes and the Dabarre refuses to pay – they say they're paying too much already! That shouldn't be a problem; usually the troops should just ride in and take them out, but the Vicomte's young nephew Remy is a large land owner there; he has a chateau and vineyard, and also a few farms. Remy is representing Dabarre and De Gallois is a good friend and ally to the King."

The Doctor started to understand the politics. He ducked as his mount passed under a tree. "So his Majesty left it to you – the local sheriff!" he taunted Lavallier.

The soldier's expression darkened considerably. "I'm a Captain in his Majesty's army. This petty bickering is beneath me. The Vicomte himself should have accompanied me. Why he sent you is ludicrous!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Never mind, I'm quite good at persuading people. Anyway, De Gallois is smart enough to realise that its' far better politically for him not to get involved directly." The Doctor clicked his tongue in thought. "Besides, this doesn't feel right somehow?" He spurred on his horse "And then there's Jack……" He thought for a moment. "I wonder if that's where they saw the lights."

As the Doctor galloped away down the country track, Lavallier shot him a terrible look. He reached briefly inside his tunic for a moment, clutched at something that was hidden beneath it, and then gave a grim smile.

The village of Dabarre was less than a mile away. It would soon be time.

***********************

Dabarre was a beautiful village that had existed for centuries amidst the rolling fields and hills of the French countryside. The population of farmers and labourers was still less than three hundred and were all fiercely loyal to the De Gallois estate that was just over a mile away to the south. Most of the buildings were a mixture of stone and wood, each with a wonderful thatched roof. The centre of the village was a small square of mud and stone with a traditional well and wooden pump in the middle and a small coaching inn that sat on one side of the square.

But Dabarre also held a terrible secret.

**10.**

As they entered Dabarre, the Doctor could feel the tension in the air. Some villagers had gathered to meet them in the square with expressions on their faces ranging from obvious anger to nervous concern. Lavallier and his troops however almost totally ignored the men and women that clustered around them.

The Captain looked down from his horse with disdain. He hated peasants and had clear ideas how they should be dealt with. "We'll escort you to Remy de Gallois' estate and then see if the Vicomte's trust in you is well placed," he sneered.

The Doctor looked around at the villagers with both interest and worry. "Alright, but something has happened here Lavallier I can feel it."

They rode out of the village and towards an estate that was lined with small trees. As they did so, they could see another horse riding towards them. It was Jack. Behind him in the saddle was a beautiful young woman with curly dark hair, dressed in elegant riding clothes.

The Doctor held up his hand to stop Lavallier and his troops as Jack rode to meet them. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young woman. "Urgent mission, was it Jack?"

Jack gave the Doctor a sarcastic grin. "It's not what you think Doctor. This is Katherine de Gallois, the wife of Remy de Gallois, the Vicomte's nephew."

Katherine looked absolutely distraught. "You must help me monsieur Doctor," she implored. "My husband has vanished!"

"Vanished?" Lavallier snorted. "Run from justice is more likely!"

Katherine gave the Captain a filthy look. "How would you know Captain?" She turned to the Doctor. "Please Doctor, Captain Harkness has told me how you have been sent to help us. Remy has been acting strangely for weeks. Now he has left me."

The Doctor smiled reassuringly at Katherine. "I'll do whatever I can. Did your husband leave any clue as to where he would have gone?"

Katherine shrugged. "No, not really." She thought for a moment. "He did mention the summer solstice as if it were important?"

The Doctor glanced at Jack. "Mysterious lights in the sky, the summer solstice. What's happening here?"

Jack glanced awkwardly around at Lavallier and the troops and the Doctor realised what he meant. He cleared his throat and addressed Katherine. "Let's return to your estate, perhaps we can find any clues to your husband's disappearance?" He turned to Lavallier. "Are you staying in Dabarre, Captain?"

Lavallier gave him a slightly odd look. "No," he replied evenly, "we'll accompany you."

The Doctor spurred his horse on, kicking his heels into its flanks. "To the chateau then!"

**11.**

In an elegant hallway of the chateau, Lavallier strode back and forth impatiently, watched by a worried Katherine. He gestured to a closed door. "You trust them?" he asked.

Katherine raised a delicate eyebrow. "More than I trust you captain!" Lavallier snorted disdainfully, his hand on the hilt of his sword. A young maid entered the hallway. "Christina," Katherine called, "fetch some refreshments for our," she paused, "guests."

The maid curtseyed and smiled. "Yes Madame."

*******************

In the chateau's library, the Doctor leant against the closed door, folded his arms and looked pointedly at Jack. "Well?" he asked.

Jack shrugged and wandered over to look out of the large windows. "I get contacted by the Time Agency, out of the blue," he added indignantly, "and they give me a time bracelet and send me here. I arrived a few days before you did, guessed that if there was a problem here you might arrive." He smiled. "You usually do. Anyway, I got talking to the Vicomte."

"Just talking?" asked the Doctor innocently.

Jack grinned but shook his head. "He's a catch isn't he, but I just haven't had the time. He told me about the strange lights and the problems here. He doesn't trust our Captain friend out there so he told me to make sure Katherine was safe."

The Doctor bit his lip in thought. "I know how he feels. There's something strange…" He broke off and pulled out his glasses from his pocket. "Let's look around, perhaps we can find something here?"

There was a knock at the library door before it opened to reveal Katherine and Lavallier. They walked into the room followed behind by Christina the maid who carried a tray of fruit juice and small biscuits.

"Have you found anything Doctor?" asked Katherine with concern.

The Doctor sighed, picking up a biscuit from the tray. "Oh Katherine, if only I had!"

Suddenly, the large French windows that led to the gardens blew open and a gust of wind swept through the room blowing maps and books alike into the air.

Jack looked around, shielding his eyes from the gale. "What the Hell is that?"

Two figures, both dressed in black robes, flew into the room. They landed in the centre of the library, cackling with malevolent laughter as they threw back the hoods of their robes to reveal ugly old hags with hooked noses.

Christina screamed, not in terror, but in malice. Suddenly her face was transformed from that of a pretty young girl, to that of a hideous old crone, cackling with glee! Whilst the other two hags swooped to attack she turned to Lavallier. "Captain Lavallier," she cackled, "you are our pet, now do our bidding!"

**12.**

Lavallier's eyes glazed over and controlled by the hags' foul enchantment, he drew his sword and with a fierce cry lunged towards the Doctor, Jack and Katherine.

Katherine screamed with fright as Jack also drew a rapier and held it before him, readying himself for the inevitable attack.

One of the hags that floated in the air laughed with contempt at Jack. "You poor boy, do you think you can hurt us with that?" She pointed to the weapon and it suddenly began to glow red hot. Jack dropped it to the floor with a gasp and the crone cackled with malicious glee as he grabbed his hand in pain..

The Doctor dodged Lavallier's clumsy charge and then noticed a pair of rapiers above a fireplace. He pushed Katherine behind him and turned to defend her, grabbing one of the rapiers from the wall and flicking it expertly upwards.

The hag that had worn the face of Christina the maid hissed at the Doctor as she pulled a crystal from her robes. "You cannot stand against us Doctor. Now you will die!"

With a stroke of luck however, Lavallier's troops who had been waiting outside the chateau, had heard the noise from within and came crashing to the rescue through the open French windows. One of them screamed in terror at the witches and cowered in abject fear, but the remaining four took up their weapons, even against their former captain, and charged into the battle.

Lavallier turned and charged into his men as if possessed, and cut down one instantly with a vicious stroke of his sword. One of the hags laughed as she impaled another of the troops on a wicked looking dagger after casting a glimmering haze upon him.

The other hag that floated in the air also produced a small crystal from her robes. She muttered a strange incantation and the globe glowed with an unearthly purple light. The hag pointed a finger at one of the troops, and the purple glow grew in intensity and shot towards the man like a lightning bolt. The soldier collapsed to the ground as she cackled with malicious glee.

**13**.

But then, the hag's luck began to turn sour. The hag that advanced on the Doctor and Katherine paused as she saw the way he expertly held the rapier in defence. Their eyes met and the hag saw the resolve within him. "Leave now!" was all that he uttered, his face as hard as stone.

Jack looked around for another weapon and saw a heavy vase on a nearby table. He picked it up and flung it at one of the hovering witches. It caught her on the temple and she crashed to the ground with a cry as one of the troopers thrust a sword into her chest. The crystal that she carried rolled across the floor and beneath a cabinet. She gave a terrible scream and then with a red glow that grew brighter and brighter around her, she vanished into nothingness.

The other two hags screamed in anger at the death of their comrade, and cursed their assailants with strange incantations. Then they rose into the air and flew from the room and through the open windows with a gust of unnatural wind.

Lavallier however was not daunted by the rout of the hags and continued to press the attack like a demon, almost not drawing breath as he fought with the one of the remaining troops. The young soldier was being forced back and back, until there he finally stumbled to the ground.

Lavallier raised his sword with a yell but Jack, his face set, picked up a fallen sword next to one of the dead soldiers and ran to help.

Before the Doctor could raise his hands to protest, Jack cut Lavallier down with a series of skilled thrusts. The soldier crashed to the ground like a felled tree. Panting with exertion, and wiping the sweat from his brow, Jack threw the bloodied sword to the ground and turned away in disgust.

The Doctor helped a terrified Katherine to her feet. "What were those things Doctor?" she whispered.

The Doctor looked grimly at the study that had become a battlefield around him. "Creatures that I thought were banished from the Dawn of Time - Carrionites!"


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

Katherine looked around the devastated room, tears welling up in her eyes. She had led a sheltered, gentle life and had never before been exposed to such violence and destruction. "Why did those things attack us?" she cried. "And the Captain, he helped them!"

The Doctor knelt by the fallen figure of Lavallier and then reached down and plucked a small rag doll dressed like a soldier from inside Lavallier's tunic. It had a strands of human hair wrapped around it; clearly Lavallier's own. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he closed the dead man's sightless eyes. "I'm so sorry." He straightened up, his face hard. "He was their puppet I'm afraid! The Carrionites are mistresses of charm and deceit. They must've known every move we made!"

Katherine was distraught. "They were witches! We have been cursed by their black magic!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, they're not witches. They're called Carronites; creatures from eons ago."

Katherine looked at the Doctor in alarm. "And who are you to talk of this?"

The Doctor put his hand on her arm. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I'm here to help."

Jack was checking that the remaining soldiers were coping with the supernatural attack, but they waved away his assistance with grim faces. "What do these Carrionites want Doctor?"

The Doctor scratched his head and looked about. "I don't know Jack." He noticed the crystal that had been dropped by the fallen Carrionite and picked it up, hefting it in his hand. "I wonder?" he mused, before putting it in his coat pocket. He turned to Katherine. "You said your husband mentioned the solstice? When's that?"

Katherine wiped her eyes. "Tomorrow night."

The Doctor was taken aback. "Tomorrow? That's no time at all! An important night if you want to harness psychic energy!" He started speaking to himself as he wandered about the room, his hands in his coat pocket. "But you'd need a lot of people to generate enough to do something spectacular," he took a breath, "and I'm sure it will be spectacular!" He reached a table. "So what are they planning?" He paused and reached down to pick up a small piece of paper with impressive handwriting and wax seal. "What's this?"

Katherine crossed the room to stand next to him. "It's our invitation," she explained with a shrug. "The Vicomte is holding his annual summer ball at his palace."

**15**.

The Doctor groaned. "Why didn't you tell me!" he shouted.

Katherine took a step backwards, shocked at the Doctor's sudden outburst. "I didn't think it was important," she replied defensively.

The Doctor turned to Jack with exasperation. "You knew?"

Jack nodded sheepishly and shrugged. "I guess I didn't think they were connected!"

The Doctor sighed. "Of course they were connected, everything here is connected!" He began to pace around the room thinking furiously. "The Carrionites are an ancient race from Rexel. They were banished from this universe by the Eternals eons ago. The lights you saw in the sky……of course!" He turned to face Jack and Katherine. "It must've been a dimensional portal. Some Carrionites have found a way back into our dimension! Why? What do they want here?"

Jack and Katherine glanced at each other and Jack shrugged "I don't know." Then his face cleared. "But the Time Agency must know - that's why they sent me!"

The Doctor nodded. "Then whatever's at stake here must be incredibly important." He started towards the door. "Come on, we've got to get back to the chateau!"

*******************

The ruined windmill that stood alone on the hill had remained empty for nearly ten years. A terrible fire had ravaged it one night, killing the miller and his young family. The villagers of Dabarre had found their poor smoking bodies the next morning and had ever since avoided the windmill thinking it accursed. Local rumours and whispers of it being haunted had given the local children plenty of nightmares, so it had made the perfect place for the Carrionites to hide and hatch their demonic plot

In their dark chamber in the mill's cellar, the cauldron bubbled and steamed as usual. Morgwyn, the leader of the Carrionites, paced angrily up and down whilst the other two that had escaped the battle wailed and sobbed. "Our sister has been destroyed!" one of them cried.

Morgwyn turned to face the other alien. "Be quiet!" she snarled. "This Doctor is more dangerous than we thought. And he smells…….different as well! I sense a time dweller!"

Both the other Carrionites eyes widened in fear. "But they were all destroyed!" they whispered in unison.

Morgwyn nodded but gave an evil smile. "I know, perhaps it is time he joined the rest of his race. Never fear, nothing can stop us now. We will be avenged!" She turned to the motionless figure of Remy de Gallois sitting in a nearby chair. "Come my sweet, it is time for you to perform!"

**16.**

The Vicomte de Gallois sat at a magnificent mahogany desk as he put the finishing touches to his speech for the summer ball. He put the quill back in the ink holder and sat back in his chair, picking up the paper to read it back. The Vicomte smiled in anticipation; he hoped it would be as well received as last year!

He had always loved the summer ball as a child, ever since his late father had started it over thirty years ago. He remembered the important visitors that had visited the chateau; royalty amongst them. They always told such amazing stories that had fascinated and excited him as a boy.

His gaze wandered to the window and he watched the birds whirl in the summer sky. Ever since his wife Marie had died from fever during pregnancy twelve short summers ago, he had been denied both a spouse and an heir. What it would have been to have his own son attend the ball as he had done?

When his brother had given his son Remy some land near Dabarre, and had asked the Vicomte to keep a watchful eye over him, the Vicomte had been quietly pleased. He had always liked his nephew, and saw many of the same qualities in him that he thought he had possessed at that age – a strong will, a hint of stubbornness and great passion for life. Then Remy had married his beloved Katherine, a clever and thoughtful girl and the daughter of the squire of Dabarre. The Vicomte had known Katherine since she had been an infant. The squire managed his vineyard there and was as a true a friend as any. With Katherine at his side, Remy was maturing into a fine nobleman.

The Vicomte frowned, a shadow passing over his face as he thought over recent events. It wasn't like Remy to act like this at all. There had never been an angry word between them in the past.

A sudden and urgent knocking on the study door shook the Vicomte from his thoughts as Henri entered and bowed respectfully. "Sir, you must come at once," he said, barely containing obvious excitement. "Your nephew has arrived!"

**17.**

The Doctor led the other riders at a gallop as they returned to Chateau de Gallois. Behind him on his grey stallion rode Jack, and next to Jack rode a very worried Katherine on a dappled grey mare. Katherine had spent much of her life around horses and could easily keep up with them. Lavallier's two remaining troops had been persuaded to accompany them out of loyalty to their deceased captain and rode grimly side by side at the rear of the group.

It had taken longer than expected to get their horses from Katherine's estate. Katherine had also insisted, much to the Doctor's frustration, that they make the dead soldiers at least decent before they left.

The long journey from Dabarre to the chateau also meant that it was just getting dark as they approached the valley that led down to the magnificent building. Jack rode up closer to the Doctor. "Any idea how to stop these things Doctor?" he asked quietly.

The Doctor bit his lip in thought. He needed to harness and focus the energy correctly. "The Carrionites use language the way humans use mathematics; to construct, to model behaviour and so on. If I get the words right I just may be able……." He paused and looked at Jack, a worried expression on his face. "It's a chance anyway!"

The riders galloped up to the main entrance of the Vicomte's chateau and dismounted as quickly as possible. Lavallier's two troops gathered the horses and pulled them to the stables as the Doctor, Jack and Katherine approached the main entrance.

The Doctor was delighted as the familiar figure of Henri, opened the large wooden doors. Henri smiled as he recognised the Doctor and stood back to let them enter the large hallway. "Ah monsieur," he said respectfully, "you were successful! You have returned the Vicomte's nephew to him!"

The Doctor was on his guard immediately. "What do you mean Henri?" he asked urgently, a dreadful suspicion crossing his mind.

Henri looked slightly confused at the Doctor's tone. "The Vicomte's nephew Remy arrived earlier this afternoon with three maidservants. They are in the library with the Vicomte now."

**18.**

The Doctor started running quickly through the hallway towards the library. "Come on," he shouted, "it could be too late!"

Jack and Katherine exchanged a worried look before dashing after him.

The Doctor skidded to a halt as he entered the library, Jack and Katherine just behind him. Katherine screamed at the terrifying scene inside the room. The Vicomte de Gallois floated helpless and twisted in the air, suspended by the Carrionite's power as the three hags cackled and laughed around him. Standing besides them, his face twisted into a demonic leer, although his eyes were still glazed and unfocussed, was her beloved husband Remy.

Katherine started to run into the room screaming for her husband, but Jack grabbed her arm and held her back. "No, it's not how it looks!" he shouted.

Morgwyn turned to face the Doctor, her pointed teeth showing in a terrible smile. "You're too late Doctor!" she laughed. "We have the Vicomte! With him under our power we can complete our plans!"

The other two Carrionites hissed and cackled with glee, their clawed hands twitching in anticipation.

The Doctor put his hands into his coat pockets. "Oh really," he said nonchalantly. "You mean use the summer ball, on the eve of the solstice, to generate sufficient psychic energy?

Morgwyn's smile faltered. "How would you know what we want?" she hissed.

The Doctor sauntered towards her. "Oh, just guessing – but it was fairly easy to work out. But what do you want all that psychic energy for anyway?"

Morgwyn evil smile returned. "This place is cursed Doctor. Millennia ago, a portal to our dimension was sealed here by the Eternals."

The Doctor frowned, realisation dawning. "Ah, and with all the psychic energy you can open it up again?"

Morgwyn nodded and advanced towards the Doctor. "Exactly. An open portal to our dimension is much better than the crack that we four managed to escape through. With the portal open, the Carrionite race can swarm through and devour this planet!" She raised her clawed hands and licked her lips. "But first I want my revenge! You killed my sister Doctor; now it is time for you to die!"

**19.**

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh I don't think so ……... Carrionite!" He shouted the name of the alien race into Morgwyn's face as he produced the fallen Carrionite's crystal that he had picked up at Katherine's chateau. Morgwyn shrank back, fear on her ugly face as the Doctor shouted an incantation. "Hag, I banish thee from this place; Thy gate is closed, upon your face. From Rexel you came and now you return; stay here now and I watch you burn!" As he yelled the final words, the Doctor threw the crystal to the floor where it shattered into thousands of tiny fragments.

An unearthly red fire began to surround Morgwyn and the other Carrionites. They screamed in pain as it rose higher and higher. "Doctor, you shall die for this!" spat Morgwyn, but the Carrionites began to fade away. As the light surrounding them burnt brighter, with a final wail, they vanished completely.

The Vicomte and Remy collapsed to the floor. Katherine rushed over to her husband and cradled his head in her lap whilst the troops helped a shaken Vicomte de Gallois to his feet.

Jack turned to the Doctor. "You got rid of them with a magic spell?" he asked sarcastically.

The Doctor shook his head but grinned. "No, not really - there was a huge amount of psychic energy here already, and that crystal could focus a lot of it for me. I told you, the Carionite's science is based on words. Get the right words and you can fool them into believing you can do what you say you can do!" He smiled. "I didn't kill them, they just thought I could banish then – so that's what happened; belief is a strong concept!" He took a deep breath his eyes distant. "Where they were banished to though……"

A smiling Vicomte de Gallois strode up to them and embraced the Doctor and Jack, planting a kiss on their cheeks. "My friends, how can I ever thank you?" Jack grinned and winked at the Doctor.

A sob from Katherine halted their bonhomie. "He's dead!" she cried, holding Remy's head in her hands. "They murdered him!"

The Doctor crossed the library to kneel next to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, taking her hands in his. "He was their puppet. I imagine he died instantly when they found him." Katherine's face crumpled and the Doctor held her to him as she wept.

**20.**

Early the next morning, the Doctor and Jack stood next to the TARDIS. The Doctor had woken Jack after only a few hours sleep and had insisted that they leave before, as the Doctor had put it, 'things got messy'. The sun was now just rising over the horizon and it was going to be a glorious summer's day.

"Want a lift?" the Doctor asked nonchalantly as he turned the key in the lock and opened the TARDIS door.

Jack looked closely at the teleport bracelet on his arm and shook it a little ruefully. "Yeah, I'm not sure where this thing would take me anyway!" He looked to the horizon, his eyes avoiding the Doctor's. "And I don't trust the Time Agency either – they could send me anywhere!"

The Doctor gave a small smile. He used to think like that about his own people. But that was before…

The sound of a horse approaching shook the Doctor from his thoughts. Katherine rode a dappled grey mare that galloped towards them. She expertly reined the horse to a halt and jumped down, giving the TARDIS an odd look as she walked towards the Doctor and Jack.

"I've been looking for you everywhere – the Vicomte has too!" she gasped. "I had to ask Henri where you were, and he said you were leaving!"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "We are. Goodbye Katherine."

"But where are your horses?" she asked in amazement. "And what's this old blue box doing here?"

Jack laughed at the Doctor's indignant expression. "Want to take a look inside?" Jack said mischievously, holding the door open for Katherine as she peered inside.

"Jack!" warned the Doctor, but it was too late, Katherine had entered the ship and both of them heard a gasp of shock.

"Looks like you've got two new passengers Doctor," grinned Jack.

The Doctor sighed and frowned. He hadn't wanted company, not after Rose had been torn from him so recently. But he had grown quite fond of the brave young French woman. He smiled as he thought back to the end of his previous adventure and a conversation in the snow. Perhaps it was just what Donna had meant!

_**Next Time**__: The Doctor, Jack and Katherine visit the frozen world of Callis IV in '__**Prison of Ice'**_.

**Time of the Witch – Confidential**

I have to confess that when I originally wrote this story there was no real plan to do a 'season' of stories at all. I just wanted to write some fiction, a chapter at a time, without too much planning or forethought, but just to see where the story would take me.

Hmm. That didn't last!

It is fair to say that this story has undergone an almost complete transformation since it was first written in September 2007. For a start the chapters were shorter and there were only sixteen of them.

As I found the best way of handling the stories however, plus some helpful comments from beta readers early on that started to shape the way I approached the writing. This meant that, on several occasions, I have gone back and extended scenes and put in new scenes altogether to give some texture and depth to the characters and situations.

For example, there was no initial thought to have Katherine join the TARDIS. Incredible isn't it, but that's the truth! But I admit that when I was writing for her, she seemed to jump out as companion material. So I went back, wrote a prologue for her that would set up the story nicely and introduce her to the audience a lot quicker and with a lot more background. In the original draft she doesn't appear to almost halfway through. I also had fun casting her and ended up choosing Nadine Lewington from BBC's 'Holby City'.

I also wrote some more scenes for the Carrionites and their lair, the village of Dabarre and the poor old Vicomte de Gallois as well. None of these featured in the original and now they are my favourite scenes of the story!

All this rewriting and revision pushed up the word count from an original 5400 to now 8000. That's one heck of an extended cut!

Of course, hindsight is a wonderful thing and each time I've gone back over it, I manage to put in a little bit of background continuity that may feature, or has featured, later in the season. Katherine's love of horses is a good example of this retro-fixing!

So the season starts off and a new companion is introduced.

Hold onto your hats, only twelve more stories to go!


End file.
